Winter Day's
by N-EasternSkies
Summary: A Fluffy One-shot with Yullen, i got the idea from my friend klueless9099


Yea a little Yullen fluffy one-shot: D

Rated: T just incase

Disclaimer: I Don't Own DGM TT_TT, but I do own Cain~

* * *

Allen looked out the window placing his chin on the window seal. The snow fell softly on the roofs on the Black Order High. The boy closed my eyes; he could image the snow falling softly. Allen heard a 'tch' behind him; he swung around to see Kanda Yuu standing there with a weird look on his face. "What are you doing Moyashi" he asked him, "Obviously looking out the window and my names Allen get it right" the black haired quarterback smirked. "I bet you'd get lost in the snow" The white haired boy looked at the other male with a small red ting across his face at the comment. "Shut up Bakanda" Allen said blushing even harder, the snow feel harder as Kanda leaned forward towards the smaller boy, as his lips brushed against the others, the intercoms crackled to life.

The Headmaster Cross's voice spoke loudly and annoying as he made the announcement the school was ending early and all students should report home immediately. Allen pushed the boy back running off out the door. Kanda sighed as he looked out the window unable to see the other boy. He turned his head towards the door as he heard a soft knock on the door. A small black haired girl leaned on the doorway. "Are you coming nii-san?" she asked with a small smile grazing her face. "Of course let's go Cain" he said grabbing the bag off the table, his sister ran down the hall, then stopping to stare out the foggy window. Kanda laughed as his sister plastered her face on window leaving a mark on it. "So nii-san" she said as she pulled away looking at her brother leaning against it. "So…What?" he asked still staring at her, "Are you going to tell Allen how you feel both the break?" she said smiling leaning towards her brother. "I don't know" Kanda said walking away, "You should" Cain said running up to her brother laughing. "Shut up" he said rolling his eyes. They trudged through the snow till they reached the house to see that Lavi and Rhode had already let them self in. Cain ran over the orange haired boy tackling him in a hug, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Allen trudged through the snow towards his house, which was twelve blocks away from school. Only in a few hours since the snow starting to fall it already snowed nine inches. The poor little white haired British boy was almost up to his waist before he collapsed in a front yard. A blacked haired figured loomed over him as he was lifted off the snow soaked to the bone. He woke up in an unfamiliar bed; he looked around him seeing no-one else in the room. He looked down to only see that he was wearing boxers that weren't his. He heard a soft knock on the door then a head poked into the room. "Cain…?" he said softly, "Hey Allen how are you doing?" she said sitting on the side on the bed. "I'm fine but thirsty" he said looking down blushing. "Ah…Okay I'll get Yuu to bring you some hot cocoa" she said smiling then skipping out the door. Allen sighed leaning back into the bed, "So this must be his bed then…" he thought as he snuggling into the pillow.

It felt like hours until he heard another loud knock on the wall, he turned around to see Kanda standing there with a tray of two mugs of a steamy liquid. "Kanda" he said as the other boy sat on the edge of the bed, placing the cups on the night stand. His right hand held the tray drooping towards the floor till it fell with a soft thump. Allen looked confused, "Kanda why-?" Allen tried to say but was cut off by Kanda "We saw you laying in our yard so we took you in so you didn't freeze Moyashi" he said then looked at the boy whose face was bright red. "Why are blushing!?" he asked surprised, "It just that um…um…that I'm kind of um…naked!?" Allen gasped. Kanda smirked then leaning in towards the smaller of the two, brushing his lips against the others making him turn an even brighter shade of red. "Why does it matter?" he said with lust in his eyes, "Um…..uh…um" Allen stuttered the words out. "Stupid Moyashi" Kanda said attacking the younger boy's lips. His eyes widened at first but so gave in kissing him back arms locking themselves around Kanda's neck. Kanda's tongue teased Allen's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was quickly accepted. It was a battle for dominance as they tongues intertwined exploring each other's mouth. They broke for breath; Kanda pushed the boy down leaning over him. "I love you" he said kissing the boys forehead. "Love you too" Allen whispered before pulling the other boy down snuggling into his chest. Kanda sighed then wrapped his arms around the small boy. A few minutes later they had fallen asleep in each other's arm.

The Cocoa was totally forgotten.

**OWARI**

* * *

**HPC: So Um Was it Good?**

**Kanda: No it wasn't **

**HPC: Why??? **

**Allen: -looks over at Kanda warily- probably because you didn't make us have Sex**

**HPC: -Crosses arm in front of chest- I can't write lemon **

**Kanda: Why Not?**

**HPC: Ugh I don't know I just can't OKAY, but please Read and Review ^_^**

**Kanda: whatever –rolls eyes- she accepts your opinions**


End file.
